Debauchery in the Village Hidden in the Shadows
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Her best "on hand" Leaf Shinobi, are sent to investigate a strange mist that's made its home in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Perhaps, sending the four without a better understanding of the situation, wasn't Tsunade's most brilliant of ideas. "...I'm sure they'll be fine."
1. Chapter 1

**Debauchery in the Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Summary: Her best "on hand" Leaf Shinobi, are sent to investigate a strange mist that's made its home in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Perhaps, sending the four without a better understanding of the situation, wasn't Tsunade's most brilliant of ideas. "...I'm sure they'll be fine."**

**Manga/Anime: InuYasha(Non-Canon)/Naruto**

**Pairing: Yeah…well…about that.….…**

**Rated: Look up "**_**Debauchery**_**" and I'm sure you can guess the rating.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to try something new and to also take time to delve into darker themes. So…without further ado.**

**-My subtle warning…. this is ****ADULT**** fiction. You have been warned!-**

**-x-x-x-**

**(CHAPTER ONE)**

Tsunade had received the Missive late last night, before she'd even had a chance to delve into her hidden stash of Elixir. It was coded in scripts that she was vaguely familiar with, but not fluent. Having one of the members of the Analysis Team investigate it so that she could return to her previous plans for alcohol indulging. Her favorite among her pastimes. Her eyes lingered on the large bottle of Saki and the empty little Choko cup.

Pouring the liquid, she let her mind wander as she tossed her head back and downed the liquid in a fluid motion...one for Jiraiya...her eyes followed the shadows that were cast across the walls of her office. One for Asuma...Nagato...Konan...Neji...she closed her eyes, the elixir making itself known in her body as she felt its effects beginning. She could nullify it, she's done so on many occasions, but really, what's the point in drinking if you take away the effects of the alcohol? She downed her sixth shot as she thought about Shikaku, followed by a seventh as Inoichi flashed before her eyes.

Tears swelling in her burnt umber colored eyes, they were darker in her sorrow. The eighth shot that followed was for her predecessor, Sarutobi. She shook her head. Truly, the eyes were the doorway to a person's soul. Should anyone take the time to look into her eyes right now... She poured another shot, this one for Dan...not bothering to hold back her tears this time. The burning sensation didn't last nearly long enough to distract her from the heartache. The bottle was nearing it's end as she filled the Choko again...Nawaki… she didn't throw this one back. She stared at it and tried to imagine...what he'd look like, be like...as an adult. He'd most likely have a family, one where even his kids were well established Nin by now. He'd be handsome, after all, he is her brother. He was sure to have gotten along well with Naruto. She smiled, lifting the Choko, she finally drank the liquid…ten shots…

She poured the last of the bottle into her cup and walked to the window with the Choko in hand. **"Naruto..."** She yelled out the window, **"S-Sakura..."** by this point she was slurring her words and yelling out the windows. Thankfully, this didn't go unnoticed by the guards that were always stationed outside her door. Genma entered the room unhurried as he raised a brow at his Lady Hokage. Behind him were Izumo and Kotetsu, neither looking quite as calm as Genma. **"I swear...to...to the Gods! If you ever die, I'll kill you!" **She looked at the liquid in the cup and her legs gave out, "I'm tired...of drinking...to those who die! I won't drink...to the two of you." She poured the remnants in the cup out of the Choko and a small smile played on her lips as she watched it disappear from her sights. "...no..."

Genma sighed, "Lady Tsunade, you've had enough." He was sure that if she had been shooting shots for every Shinobi they'd lost since she'd come into office, she was more than a bit tipsy.

"...you think so?" she didn't look back at him. "I'm fine...just...tired."

Izumo and Kotetsu snuck past Genma and helped their Hokage up to her feet before guiding her to her chair. That chair...Izumo had feelings of dislike which he still carried for that chair. The chair that Tsunade had so long ago thrown out her window, the pain in his forehead was one he'd never be able to forget. "Rest, Lady Tsunade. It's nearly three in the morning." It wasn't necessary to even say this, as she'd passed out mere moments after they'd helped her to her chair.

"...she's very protective of Sakura and Naruto...if they died," he shook his head, thoughts he didn't care to dwell on. "Speaking of those two...Naruto just got back from a mission with Lee's team. Right?"

Izumo grinned, "yep," he closed the office door and leaned back against the wall. "He was arguing about how easy the last few missions he's been on were."

"Kid doesn't realize that "easy" coincides with "peaceful"." Genma teethed his senbon, "he's always so loud about it too. Meanwhile...Sakura...ah, she's working tonight at the Hospital."

"She's grown up..." Kotetsu commented, "she used to be kind of...what's the right word,"

"Inept?" Izumo provided.

Shaking his head, Kotetsu frowned, "no, not really inept, more like...needy, helpless...or..."

"Dependent," Genma scoffed, "she's definitely shown the most growth personality wise...and physically, actually."

"It's amazing to think of how they once were, and compare them to who they are now. Naruto is most certainly going to be our next Hokage, and both of them have taken up the roles as the next Legendary Sannin...if Sakura learns Sage mode that is. Naruto is already there...and then...Sasuke."

"Don't even mention that guy's name," Izumo sighed, "damn...I get angry just thinking about that kid."

"If he learns Sage mode, along with Sakura and Naruto who already knows Sage mode, they will be the next Legendary Sannin...they all followed in their predecessors footsteps. Naruto and Jiraiya...Sakura and Tsunade...then those two."

The three fell silent, no one had anything else to say and the ambience soon turned somber.

It was hours later, with the sun only barely peeking over the treetops, that a loud yell wrecked the Hokage Tower. The three shot to attention and looked down the hall that the yell had sounded from. Despite the birds chirping the cool breeze outside, their nerves were set by that yell.

"_**LADY TSUNADE!"**_

This time the yell came in a name as a mousy looking woman rounded the corner with a scroll in hand, large round wire-rimmed glasses framed her face, but the glare hid her eyes. She shot past Genma with unfathomable ease. He stared at her as she tried to catch her breath. This woman had thrown the door open to the Hokage's office, which, to none of their surprise, the Hokage was still asleep. Her brown hair was wild and untamed from her run to the Hokage's office, her body was hidden beneath baggy and unattractive clothes, he couldn't even see the lines or shapes of the most obvious of a woman's assets.

"_That's that girl...Rin...something or other." _Izumo muttered under his breath. _"She was found bleeding half to death by Shimamura and brought to the hospital. Sakura healed her, but she couldn't recall anything. Apparently, she has a knack for deciphering codes though...so...she was quickly recruited by the Intelligence Division."_

"L-Lady Tsunade!" She shook the woman, "Lady Tsunade~!" She pushed harder and even pulled the blondes long hair, "I am not above shaving your hair! WAKE UP!"

The three guards stared in stunned silence as they watched the woman make a spectacle out of herself. The first signs of their Lady waking, had all three take a small step back...just in case.

"**LADY TSUNADE!"**

"I'M AWAKE!" Tsunade glared heatedly at the young woman, _if looks could kill_. "What is it?! Who are you!? WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?"

Smiling, the woman laughed before her face turned deathly serious, "I decoded the scripts from the scroll you sent to the Analysis team last night."

"You aren't on the Analysis team though, who are you?" Tsunade asked, finally calming herself down.

"My name is Rin...I haven't a last name. Or, if I do...I don't know it. I was here late last night going over some other assignments that I'd been given by Shikamaru...and the Analysis team was having trouble. I caught barely a glimpse of the scroll...but I immediately recognized it as old Temple scrawl. Not just any temple script either. These esoteric glyphs are used only in the Temple of Naraku…below which...is said to be the Gates of Jigoku."

"You know quite a bit about this Temple..."

"...nightmares tell of a past there...that I'd no sooner forget."

"Tell me...what does the scroll say."

She unraveled the scroll and stared regretfully at the text before speaking calmly, "Dear Lady Hokage, my name is Midoriko of the Village Hidden within the Shadows. I can recall only one time that we have crossed paths, and that time was more than a few years ago. No doubt, you won't remember me, but I wish to reach out to you and your fellow Shinobi for help. It's no secret to the Fire Nation, that Corruption is thickly coated in the air of the Shadow Village, but recent events have triggered unnatural primal and dare I say, feral instincts, in the Villagers of our home. The cause of this is all mere speculation at this point, but we think it may have something to do with a dense purple fog that had settled over the village at the early start of this month, during the last full moon. While I can't be completely certain that the mist is the cause, it most certainly is the timeframe around which these changes were first noticed. I am asking for the best Shinobi you have, to come and help us. This situation...is out of our hands. Our Daimyo is no longer of a sound mind, and we have no one else to turn to. We will pay whatever amount you ask...lend us your strength...also, it's recommended that your most talented among healers be present, and still innocent. Those of Purity are not affected by the mist, and we've also noticed that our healer, though not the best, is able to quail the animalistic urges of those who are in the early stages of change. I sincerely hope that you take up this request. If not, the Shadow Village will be no more. Signed, the Lady Midoriko."

"...is Sakura still innocent?"

Tsunade, who wore a grave look on her face, narrowed her eyes at Genma as she grabbed the closest thing to her and threw it in his direction. This happened to be her empty Saki bottle, which, he side stepped with ease. "Genma!"

"She's the best medic we have, and the mist doesn't effect _innocent_ bodies...so, is Sakura still innocent? Because, Shizune isn't...and you certainly can't be after all these years."

The whole he was digging for himself was sure to be at least twelve feet deep by this point, "go get Sakura!" Tsunade yelled, her cheeks flushed as Genma ducked out of her office. "Izumo, who all is available for missions right now?"

Izumo listed off all those who weren't on missions at the current moment, "Genma too..."

"Genma...is handcuffed to this Village, until Shizune gives birth. So, he's not an option. No, bring me Kakashi, Shikamaru and...Naruto...I think, all of them are virgins."

"Kakashi?!" Izumo frowned, "I mean...have you seen him? Not that I'm...interested," he blushed, "but how do you figure he hasn't slept with someone?"

"I've never seen him even glance away from that smut he reads...however, I'm sure that even if Kakashi has lost his Virginity, he'll be more beneficial to this squad then just picking virgins. Actually, for that matter, Shikamaru has been spending a lot of time with the Kazekage's sister." Tsunade sighed, turning to the quiet girl and dismissing Izumo to gather the three names she'd given him. "You...tell me about those nightmares of yours."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one...I know I'm starting a new story, but to be honest, I need a break from insults from my other stories, so I thought I'd try my hand at making the dirtiest story imaginable, and letting everyone know upfront so they can't yell at me about it later. So...let me know what you think? It's only the first chapter, so...yeah, I'm going to bed now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Debauchery in the Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Summary: Her best "on hand" Leaf Shinobi, are sent to investigate a strange mist that's made its home in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Perhaps, sending the four without a better understanding of the situation, wasn't Tsunade's most brilliant of ideas. "...I'm sure they'll be fine."**

**Manga/Anime: InuYasha(Non-Canon)/Naruto**

**Pairing: Yeah…well…about that.….…**

**Rated: Look up "**_**Debauchery**_**" and I'm sure you can guess the rating.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to try something new and to also take time to delve into darker themes. So…without further ado.**

**-My subtle warning…. this is ****ADULT**** fiction. You have been warned!-**

**-x-x-x-**

**(CHAPTER TWO)**

Sakura had been the first to arrive, with Genma close behind sporting a rather impressive handprint against his cheek. The stark red stood out dangerously against his much lighter complexion. "...you asked her..."

Genma shrugged, "I was curious."

Tsunade sighed, "Rin, you are dismissed for now, but we aren't done talking."

Rin bowed and left the room with Genma and Sakura staring after her before turning their attention back to Tsunade. Sakura watched her Lady as she stared down at the scroll that was now rolled neatly in front of her. From behind, there was a soft knock on the door, she glanced back to see Shikamaru with his knuckle to the doorframe. Behind him was Naruto and Kakashi. "..."

"I hear the Shadow Village sent a request for your top Ninja, does that mean I can go back to bed?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at Shikamaru, her attention moved back to Tsunade who laughed a little under her breath. "Milady, what is this mission? Genma only gave me a _vague_ idea of what it was..." she glared at the male beside her.

"I can imagine." Tsunade sat forward, crossing her fingers thoughtfully as she looked the four Shinobi over. "Which of you are virgins?"

"...is that really a prerequisite for this mission?" Shikamaru asked, "cool, I'm out..." he turned to leave.

"Don't you take another step. I'm just seeing what the favorability of this group is."

"Damn...well...I'm not, haven't been for a while."

She nodded as Shikamaru turned back to her, a bored look on his face.

"I lost mine back when I was in ANBU..."

Tsunade figured as much, "Naruto?"

"..."

"So, you are still untouched..."

"…well, I wouldn't say untouched..." Naruto frowned, "I just don't know if...you know what, never mind, I'm a virgin. Let's just go with that." He looked feverish at the curious and confused looks he'd garnered.

"I need specifics, have you indulged in Sexual Intercourse?"

"...yes..."

"Really?" Kakashi perked at this, "with who?"

Naruto shook his head and looked away, "not important...she only asked if I did it!"

"Why did you say you were a Virgin then?" Sakura asked, horribly confused as her teammate stumbled over his words. "Wait...Naruto...you've had sex...were any of the girls you slept with...real?"

Tsunade facepalmed, "even he's not that stupid." She looked at Naruto and when he didn't deny the claim, she let out a heavy sigh. The amused looks on both Shikamaru and Kakashi's faces said that they weren't surprised, but both were highly entertained by the circumstance at which Naruto lost his virginity.

"I can't..." Sakura sighed, shaking her head, "you lost your virginity to one of your Clones!"

"Yeah...yeah I did...it's how I managed to upgrade my Sexy No Jutsu."

"I can't say I've ever thought of using a clone for something like that...but...there's a grain of Genius buried within this."

Shaking his head, Shikamaru laughed at Kakashi's comment, "leave it to Naruto to come up with such a perverted way to use his Clones."

"Alright! Alright! I get it! I was traveling with Pervy Sage for so long, I guess some of his perverted nature rubbed off on me..." He huffed and crossed his arms, looking away from the entire group as they all laughed except for Tsunade and Genma.

Genma looked to be lost in a daze, thoughts of utilizing his clones with Shizune started to conjure and he closed his eyes. _"We should take notes..."_ he muttered to Kakashi who smiled.

"Well, what about Sakura!?" Naruto yelled.

"What about me?"

"Are you...you know, are you?"

She raised a brow, "of course I am. No one worth wasting it on in this village."

"Heh..._in this village_...of course."

"Watch it Shikamaru!" She raised a fist as her eyes narrowed, but he didn't look the least bit intimidated by her glowing fist.

"Enough, you gave me your answers. Technically, I really only need Sakura to be a virgin. It'll keep you from changing...and you will be better equipped to quailing your teammates urges. Sakura...I don't suppose I need to tell you this, but by no means, are you allowed to lose your virginity while on this mission." Tsunade watched the mixed reactions of the people in her room. Sakura's bugging eyes was one, the guys were just grinning stupidly or smirking. Though, Shikamaru still looked lazy while smirking, she didn't see how he was so disinterested in everything they were talking about, but she was equally impressed by it. Taking their silence as a good chance to explain their mission, she quickly went into detail about the mist that had come to their village and settled itself. Their mission? "Kakashi, you will be the Squad Leader. Find the cause of this mist...and get rid of it. Sakura...you are to prioritize the citizens of the Shadow Village. This is to come first to anything and everything...finding a cure to this Change. If that mist moves...then other villages will be in the path of this…corruption. On your arrival, you are to go straight to the Temple in the center of the Village, the High Priestess, Lady Midoriko, will be waiting for you. However...I want you to be ready tomorrow morning."

"Why don't we leave now?" Naruto frowned, stepping forward, he put a hand on Tsunade's desk. "It's morning, so it's not like we don't have plenty of time to get there before nightfall." He glanced at Kakashi, "the Village Hidden in the Shadows...that's right on the Boarder, south of the Hidden Grass Village, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "it would take us most of the day to get there if we leave now, but we'd still make time if we left within the hour."

"Then, will a simple "I said so" be enough to end this discussion?"

"Tch...whatever, we can meet at the gate in the morning then. I'm off today, so I'm going back to bed." Shikamaru said, leaving the room with every intention of returning to his bed where he'd been before Izumo had woken him up with repetitive raps at the door.

"Guess we have no choice," despite the comment, it was clear to everyone that Naruto still wanted to fight Tsunade on this, but he left without anything else to add. Kakashi disappearing after and leaving Sakura alone with Tsunade and her guards.

"Genma, Izumo and Kotetsu, leave Sakura and I alone for a bit."

The three bowed out of the room and closed the door behind them.

**-x-x-x-**

**(The Next Morning)**

Three of the four were already at the gates before the sun had even started to rise, packs on their back and ready to depart.

"What the hell is taking her so long? Troublesome..."

"Relax Shikamaru," Naruto chuckled, "if it's Sakura, I'm sure she's got a good reason." Glancing at Kakashi, he frowned, "I'm more surprised that Kakashi managed to show up on time."

"..." barely even casting an eye at the blonde, Kakashi turned his attention back to the book he was reading.

"...that's not part of the Icha Icha collection..." he walked over to Kakashi and leaned over to read some of the book. _'-the thunder rolled in with loud clashes and bright shocks of lightning accompanying. It was just another day...one that had become the normal for the Land. War...conflict...death heavy in the air...the rain seemed almost perfectly timed with the last wave of soldiers. As if...the sky itself was crying, or waging war against us itself. Either way, the thunder and the rain were a rhythmic samba that played in the background of battle cries and metal clang of blades on blades. The eyes of a boy looked out over the body riddled, bloodstained battlefield. What was one more day...what was one more-' _Naruto blinked when the book closed, his eyes met Kakashi's before he straightened and glanced away. "Not really the normal smut that you normally read..."

"Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi...it's Jiraiya's first book." Pocketing the book, he looked past Naruto and changed his body language. "Are we ready to depart?"

Sakura frowned as she glanced at a small bottle in her hand, her eyes glancing back to look at the Hokage tower behind her, "yeah...lets go." She'd been late, because she'd been up late last night with the Hokage, all day yesterday they had been at the Hospital working on a way to interfere with the bodies natural impulses.

'_**Milady, I don't understand...how do you reduce desire? I mean, I know I can do it with my Chakra...but...that's a bit too close and personal.' Sakura blushed at the idea of having to be that close to her male teammates if they were to become...ensnared by desire.**_

"_**It's not too difficult, we can produce tablets that will not only interfere with blood flow to the sex organs but increase the body's excretion of zinc, which is needed to produce testosterone. We can sabotage the body by making it feel sedated and interfering with nerve impulses that are associated with arousal...we will pretty much reduce the bodies testosterone levels."**_

'_All in these little tablets. Lady Tsunade told me not use them unless there was no other choice. Really...all of this Sexual Desire talk...what kind of mission are we getting ourselves into?'_

"_**I traveled to the Village Hidden in the Shadows a long time ago, back when Orochimaru, Jiraiya and I were wandering as the Legendary Three Sannin. We came across this village...and while it was normal for Jiraiya and I to have unpleasant feelings about places that we'd traveled to...it was not normal to hear those concerns from Orochimaru."**_

"_**Orochimaru? What do you mean?"**_

"_**His words..."the corruption in the air here is so thick, one could easily lose their mind to the shadows..." That's what he said, and he pressured for us to leave sooner than we'd anticipated. In fact, he seemed desperate."**_

'_One could easily lose their mind to the shadows...' _Focusing on Shikamaru's back, she wondered about that statement. "Hey Shikamaru..." when she was sure she'd captured his attention, she continued, "One could easily lose their mind to the shadows...what does that mean to you?"

Shikamaru frowned, "well...I wouldn't call this an official depiction that expression, but it is often used informally to mean losing ones stability, sanity…which can later result in irrational fits of angry, sometimes developing disorganized behavior…to lose your mind...that's what I think about when I hear that."

"...we should proceed cautiously when we arrive in the Village."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you are all still interested. It'll become a bit more depraved and perverted as we go, right now...well...the calm before the storm?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Debauchery in the Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Summary: Her best "on hand" Leaf Shinobi, are sent to investigate a strange mist that's made its home in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Perhaps, sending the four without a better understanding of the situation, wasn't Tsunade's most brilliant of ideas. "...I'm sure they'll be fine."**

**Manga/Anime: InuYasha(Non-Canon)/Naruto**

**Pairing: Yeah…well…about that.….…**

**Rated: Look up "**_**Debauchery**_**" and I'm sure you can guess the rating.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to try something new and to also take time to delve into darker themes. So…without further ado.**

**-My subtle warning…. this is ****ADULT**** fiction. You have been warned!-**

**-x-x-x-**

**(CHAPTER THREE)**

Night was starting to fall around them, they'd encountered little in terms of resistance. The worst they'd come across was a beehive being mangled by a bear, at which...they went around it. No point getting involved with nature, and the slight, almost non-existent detour, was worth avoiding a fight with a bear.

"Hey! Look there!" Naruto pointed ahead at the high peaks and shadowy cavern that would lead to the Shadow Village. "I saw this place in passing a few times with Jiraiya...once he told me about the Village of Shadows that lay beyond the cavern, I asked why he never did any _research_ in there." Naruto frowned, "he said visiting the place once was enough."

"Seems like all of the Sannin shared similar feelings, we should get the mission finished with quickly." Sakura thought out loud to herself as they landed in front of the dark cavern. The ominous void of nothing that lay before them had them staying put. "...well? I mean, I guess we could always go over."

Kakashi looked up, and then eyed the cavern once more before deciding that...perhaps the scenic route, would be the fastest route. "No point stumbling around in the darkness. Let's go over but be cautious of your footing and watch each other's back. Let's go!" Chakra infused footing, they started running up the mammoth mountain like structure. I would take a few good minutes of running, but on the plus side, there didn't seem to be a rain cloud in sight and there wasn't a gust of wind to be felt. "We should make it there soon, but it's already getting dark, remain alert!"

Sakura glanced about the peak, attentive of her stepping, careful of her chakra use, mindful of Shikamaru and Naruto...always watching. She noticed a slight misstep of Shikamaru, but he quickly righted it, the stone that he'd stepped on had been loose and fractured the moment he'd placed his weight on it, but he'd moved before it could cause a lapse in his running. _'These rocks aren't all stable, we're almost there...hopefully the way down won't be difficult either.'_ She watched Kakashi come to a stop at the top of the peak, she ran up last and stopped beside Shikamaru, Naruto standing on the other side of Kakashi. "That's the fog...before we go down there, I want all of you to promise to let me know if you feel any changes taking place. You will need to keep me notified of all changes you might feel while we are here."

"Man...what a drag..."

Kakashi nodded, "a checkup nightly should do, and if we notice anything otherwise, we will let you know. Aside from the slight purple, I can't make out much else...lets go down for a closer look but remember that we are moving straight to the center of the village. That's where the temple is...so we shouldn't linger around for too long."

The group ran down the side of the steep peak and from a distance one would think they were falling from how fast they'd started to descend. However, as the ground grew closer, they moved slower, the fog of hazy purple was becoming less noticeable as they descended into the miasma.

"It's light...you can't even notice it once you're in it..."

Shikamaru gave Naruto a bored look as they touched the ground, "Sure...it's got nothing to do with the fact that it's dark and we can't see our own hands in front of our face, much less the color of the fog that's lingering around us."

"What's that smell?" Sakura frowned, "it's musky…"

"It's sex," Naruto said dully, "and a lot of it. The smell of a small village brothel."

"You sound like you've got experience..." Sakura frowned, her eyes trying to adjust to her surroundings, she could only vaguely make out movement to her left when a hand draped over her head and turned her eyes forward.

"Don't look,"

Glancing up, she noticed that Kakashi had his Sharingan active, Shikamaru and Naruto were both staring straight ahead as well. "But..." she noticed the hard look in his eyes before nodding, "...alright." She turned her eyes forward and adopted tunnel vision as the four moved forward. She felt weird listening to the sounds of pleasure being carried on the wind, only noticing them as she focused on not looking around her.

**-x-x-x-**

Kakashi's eyes trailed to the shadows, the visions of women and men rutting in alleys and against housing. Shuffles of fabric and undertones of moans sounded through the otherwise silent village. In the distance, louder cries of pleasure could be heard, and the awkwardness of the situation was overwhelming for his team. This mission would prove to be highly uncomfortable for all of them.

"Whoa! Is that the temple?"

"Naruto, not so loud!"

"Yeah, try not to draw anyone's attention to us," Shikamaru sighed.

Kakashi ignored the trio and looked up at the temple. It was, for the most part, a normal holy temple. The only thing off about the temple was the strange tower that was centered in the middle of the temple itself. It was huge. "Well? Shall we knock?"

"There's no need,"

The four stopped and turned to see a shadowed figure sitting on the steps of the temple. Kakashi stepped forward to better see who'd spoken, "you are the Lady Midoriko?"

"Hm? I'm flattered, but no. Lady Midoriko is inside the tower with Kagome. They are in the midst of prayer." The woman stood and walked towards them, opening the twin doors to the temple, a light grazed down over her form and there stood an elegant looking woman with black hair in a tight twist, crimson red eyes settled on them. "My name is Kagura, please...come in." She stepped aside and watched the four cautiously enter the temple.

"Wow, talk about a change in atmosphere..." Naruto looked around at the women who were bowing their heads in prayer before a large statue that was at the forefront of the room.

"The maidens are not affected by the fog..."

"Yes, because they are chaste..." Sakura commented, "am I right?"

"...well, not quite. Many of the maidens in the Temple of Naraku, are not as chaste as you might be led to believe. No...it's simply because they do not leave the Temple, so they cannot be consumed by the Fog's seduction."

"I see that our guests from the Leaf Village have arrived?"

All eyes turned to see a woman with long black hair cascading over her shoulders and down her back to the middle of her knees. She had a four-pronged mark on her forehead that depicted a red sun.

"Kagura, go tend to Kagome." Kagura bowed and left the group alone with the other woman. "Leaf Shinobi, I am Lady Midoriko of the Holy Temple of Naraku. I thank you for your quick response and fast travel. I hope the trek wasn't hard on you."

"Ah, Lady Midoriko, this is my team, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sakura...I am Kakashi. The trip here was easy enough."

She smiled, turning she let her eyes travel over her maidens, "ah...Kikyou...could you take our guests to the rooms we've set aside for them?"

"Yes, Lady Midoriko,"

Kakashi frowned, another name, another face to memorize. This woman was once again, graced with long black hair, and brown eyes, but a dull and uninterested disposition was set across her features. "I gather we will talk tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, it's not recommended to traverse the temple at night...much less the village."

Sighing, Kakashi gave into the woman's logic and walked after _Kikyou_ who was already starting down a hall. Naruto was closest to him, with Shikamaru and Sakura peering around behind them as they followed the maiden to the rooms that they would be staying in.

"You will forgive us, but we've set aside only two rooms."

"That's fine!" Naruto grinned, "Sakura and I can sleep together and Kaka-ack! OW!" Naruto clutched his head and turned teary eyes onto an enraged Sakura, "what was that for, Sakura?!"

"Naruto, you will stay in the room with Shikamaru and I." Kakashi sighed.

"Sadly, there are only two beds in each room..." Kikyou stopped in front of the first room, "who will sleep in this room?"

Shikamaru sighed, "simple, I'll stay with Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto can stay together in the other room."

Sakura nodded, "alright, I'm fine with that."

"What!? Why does Shikamaru get to sleep with Sakura!?"

"BECAUSE HE DOESN'T USE THE PHRASE "SLEEP WITH" NARUTO!" She punched her blonde teammate down the hall and watched him roll continuously until he disappeared. "Damn...Naruto..." She blushed, closing her eyes and walking into the room past Kakashi who was staring off in the direction Naruto had rolled.

"My...you're quite strong..." Kikyou looked curious and confused but her eyes stilled looked apathetic to the events that had taken place.

"Troublesome..."

Kakashi nodded but smiled, "she's in your hands now, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, right...I'm going to sleep then. We will see the two of you in the morning."

"Morning prayer is begins at six in the morning, Lady Midoriko won't be available to speak with until after. Breakfast will be served to your rooms and you will be able to meet with her once you've eaten."

Not really knowing what else to add, Shikamaru gave a tired nod before he turned and followed Sakura inside. He shut the door as Kikyou and Kakashi walked off. Both found a whimpering Naruto lying on his back a bit further down the hall.

"No matter how many times it happens..." Naruto sat up and rubbed the forming bump on his head. "...still hurts like hell."

"Naruto, I thought you outgrew your feelings for Sakura..."

Naruto frowned and jumped up, "it's not like I meant it the way it sounded! I meant what Shikamaru said!"

"Mmhm, I'm sure you did."

"What...but I did! Really!"

"Sure, sure..."

"We are here," Kikyou opened another door and stepped aside, "as I said, breakfast will be delivered to your rooms, and then you may find and speak with Lady Midoriko."

Kakashi thanked her before he and Naruto entered the room they would be sharing. Closing the door, Naruto immediately went to claiming a bed while Kakashi listened as Kikyou's footsteps grew further away. "Well now...first night here, and our friends in the Shadows have already managed to separate us."

"...Hm? Weren't you going to leave Sakura on her own?" Naruto asked as he kicked off his shoes and fell back on his bed.

"Well, yes...but Sakura can easily take care of herself. Not that I'm too worried, at least we will each be able to watch over one another. For now...we should just get some sleep. Oh?" Kakashi sighed, "some things never change..." he eyed the sleeping blonde and chuckled, "still Konoha's number one knuckleheaded ninja."

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter three, hope everyone likes the story so far! Please review and let me hear what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Debauchery in the Village Hidden in the Shadows**

**Summary: Her best "on-hand" Leaf Shinobi, are sent to investigate a strange mist that's made its home in the Village Hidden in the Shadows. Perhaps, sending the four without a better understanding of the situation, wasn't Tsunade's most brilliant of ideas. "...I'm sure they'll be fine."**

**Manga/Anime: InuYasha(Non-Canon)/Naruto**

**Pairing: Yeah…well…about that.….…**

**Rated: Look up "**_**Debauchery,**_**" and I'm sure you can guess the rating.**

**A/N: This is my attempt to try something new and also take time to delve into darker themes. So…without further ado.**

**-My subtle warning…. this is ****ADULT**** fiction. You have been warned!-**

**-x-x-x-**

**(CHAPTER FOUR)**

"Should we start looking around?"

"We need to speak with the Lady Midoriko first,"

"Highly unlikely."

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura turned to see a woman walking towards them. Shikamaru, had been facing in the direction of the new arrival to begin with, barely shifted as his eyes followed her movements.

"Who are you?" Tactless as ever, Naruto was quick to press for answers.

Though getting everyone's name wasn't all that high on Kakashi's list of priorities, the fact that they continued to change the women who were interacting with them, well...it was a bit discomforting.

"My name is Kaguya. I have come to inform you that, due to an incident late last night, the Lady Midoriko won't be able to meet with you today."

Naruto stepped forward, "what the heck are you talking about?! We came from Leaf to help her, and she can't take the time to see us?"

"She is...not able to speak in her current state. However, if I could borrow your medic..."

Kakashi sighed, "I would prefer it if our only medic weren't separated from―"

"I'll go."

The guys turned to Sakura, who was adjusting the pack on her hip, not paying attention to the bothered expressions on their faces. However, when she finally did turn her eyes up, it was to stare the woman across from her down. "You won't mind if one of my comrades come along," she turned back to Shikamaru, "of course you won't. Shikamaru?"

"You have to ask?"

Kaguya gave Shikamaru a look over. Studying him for a moment before she smiled, "he shouldn't pose a problem,"

Perhaps it was the way she worded it, but that certainly sounded like a threat to Shikamaru. The shadow manipulator raised a lazy brow before following Sakura and the newest among faces he'd have to remember. Kagura, Kikyou, Kaguya...of course, there was also Lady Midoriko, who they only saw briefly, and then... "can I ask a question?"

"Of course,"

"Who is Kagome? She was mentioned a few times yesterday."

"Kagome is the next in line."

"...the next in line...?" Shaking his head, he asked, "would we be able to meet with her too?"

Stopping in the middle of the hall they'd been walking along, the woman in front of him turned. Her long hair flared out around her knees, the purple and white robes she wore trailing slightly around her feet. Her blue eyes seemed to burn dangerously as she narrowed them at Shikamaru, "Kagome is to be the next High Priestess. It is most important that she not be disturbed during the purification cycle. Her innocence and purity are...essential to the future she's bound. Therefore, no man can see or speak with her."

"I can't speak to her. Why? Last I checked, I can't take a girls virginity by talking through a bamboo screen." The slap he received to his arm barely registered. Sakura wasn't all that bothered by what he said, more so his lack of tact.

"Unless the Lady Midoriko wishes it, Kagome will remain in her chambers, out of sight, out of mind." Turning back down the hall, Kaguya started walking once more.

'_Right, that's not suspicious.'_

"We are here. While your comrade can accompany you, I must ask that he wait outside."

It wasn't what either of them wanted, but Kaguya didn't look like she'd be bending anytime soon. Sakura sighed, "alright."

As the door slowly peeled open with an eerie groan, darkness seeped out in shadows and crawled ominously across the floor. Trickling from the room, feathered moans, hushed whimpers, and sighs teased at their ears.

"Please, this way."

Giving herself one last push of support, Sakura stepped through the threshold, consumed by the shadows almost immediately. A loud _thud_ of the door closing behind her had Sakura whipping around, looking for the exit, but seeing nothing in the all-consuming darkness. "I can't see,"

_~Mmnmg~_

"_**All is fine,"**_

How her voice sounded louder in the dark, Sakura felt the chills of trepidation run along her arms. It took her a moment to realize that those were, in fact, soft fingers, trailing up the length of her exposed skin. "What―!?"

"_**Shh," **_Kaguya's voice came from next to her ear, a tickle against her cheek. _**"Not so loud. Let me guide you."**_

_~Mmah! Aaah~_

In her fear, Sakura felt her feet become like lead but forced them to move as Kaguya started to lead her forward. The seductive moans and cries pleasure was all around her. Stepping through the darkness, she could make out a faint glow against the wall a bit further. It looked to be coming from around a stone wall. As they grew closer, the moans grew louder. She felt tingles running along her body, a strange feeling she wasn't quite accustomed to outside of her bedroom. She'd only played with the idea of sexual intercourse, obviously never acting on it, but self-pleasuring was something she wasn't unfamiliar. She knew the feelings that came with pleasuring herself, she just, well, it was a private matter. She would never indulge so precariously, the way the villagers here were.

_**~No! No! No more! AAAH!~**_

So close to the glowing ember dancing along the wall, Sakura needed only to step around the corner to see the distress of the Lady Midoriko. Yet, here, her legs buckled at the fiercely pleasured and desperate cry of the priestess.

"_**Come along, medic,"**_

A soft touch to her shoulder, it felt like lips. No...no that must be her imagination. The darkness plays tricks. The shadows deceive. Clearing her mind, she stepped around the corner of the wall and steeled herself.

As she rounded the corner, her eyes widened. Her body was responding against her will. Moving to step back, a pair of hands settled at her waist, their grip, vice.

"_**OOOH!"**_

"_**Sakura, so glad of you to join us..."**_

The voice behind her, no longer that of Kaguya, had changed to that of the Lady Midoriko. Sakura turned away quickly from the scene. Her eyes meeting Midoriko's, Kaguya knelt off to the side in waiting. "I...I thought you needed help. What's going on!?"

Midoriko smiled. How she could appear so warm and inviting, Sakura wasn't sure. "Sweet little medic, I do need help." She nudged the girl backward. There was no resistance. "We only have a few more days left before the ceremony, and you see, Naraku was growing weary."

"Weary? Naraku?" Her mind quickly becoming a mess of haze and fog, Sakura tried to clear her head but was failing miserably.

"This is Lord Naraku."

Once again, Sakura found herself facing the scene lit by the glowing ember of candles. A woman was held in the thick arms of a man who looked to be made up entirely of dense purple fog. Her body being mercilessly taken as the man thrusted deep inside of her, tendrils of fog wrapped tightly around her ankles and wrists, eyes wide open, mouth gapping with a flush burnt across her cheeks.

_**~I― I―nng nng nng ng ng naaaHHH~**_

No longer could the girl conjure words. It was all meaningless mutters and sounds. Her head was shaking back and forth wildly until she let out one final, feral scream. The fogged man stilled, plunging deep inside her as he released himself.

Sakura found herself fascinated, unable to look away as the girl's belly grew with...well, she wasn't sure what was filling the girl up. Just that it was, it was amazing. What she was witnessing, it was unreal. This was a God...right? Right... a God.

She watched as the purple fog tendrils lifted the limp girl from a still hard cock, her eyes lingering perhaps longer than necessary on the exposed tool. When the fog whipped the girl aside, Sakura moved to catch her. Intercepted by a tendril around her wrist, her eyes fell to the glowing purple tentacle, "What?" Another tendril caught her hand as she went to remove the first, "hey! Let go! Sh-SHIKAMARU!"

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter four. I know it's been a while. Let me know what you think. Remember, this story will cover perversity in all of its uncensored glory.**


End file.
